A Host Club Star!
by Lolacocacola97
Summary: Noel slammed her hands onto the table,sending Haruhi's books tumbling to the floor.  Haruhi sat still. Stunned by the girl's outburst.  "Haruhi,please.You have to let me talk to them.You see..  I want to be a hostess!"  Rated T for swears and future chaps


The Hostess Disclaimer:I don't Own OHSHC but I do own

Noel slammed her hands onto the table,sending Haruhi's books tumbling to the floor.  
Haruhi sat still. Stunned by the normally calm girl's outburst.  
"Haruhi, please. You have to let me talk to them...You see all my life I've wanted to be someone who makes people happy. Then I realized something in that club..."  
Her eyes snapped to Haruhi's. Then she said.  
"I want to be a hostess!"

Two hours earlier...  
Noel P.O.V.  
Noel sat in her chemistry class trying, and failing, to become interested in what the teacher had to say.  
Now Noel was a good student. She recieved high grade in almost every subject. Not math though...or science for that matter.  
So she tried to listen as the teacher talked but it was increasingly because she was talking about Hana Kimiko's recent break-up with her model boyfriend.  
She gently smoothed a crinkle in her yellow dress.  
Ah yes, the Ouran uniform. Yellow dresses with starched collars and bows and frills.  
"Pretty" Noel thought.  
"But not my favorite color."  
She lazily rolled a pencil back and forth across her desk Speaking of which her desk had a padded seat,shone as if it had been waxed ten minutes ago,and also had a tiny electric pencil sharpener attached.  
The luxuries of an expensive school.  
Noel glanced at the clock which read "3:49"  
Damn.  
Almost Ten more minutes.  
Noel shifted in her seat.  
She usually enjoyed the carefree atmosphere of Ouran.  
Because remarkably people here usually learned something in weird rich ways such as "The first ten numbers of PI is equal to how much I spent on these shoes."  
Noel thought "Well now I sound like a hypocrite. My mother is a manager to Izumi Tikahoicho and my father runs a record company. I'm not exactly poorer than them or anything."  
Noel vaguely wondered how much she had spent on her shoes, not as much as the number of Pi she hoped.  
She looked at the clock again.  
"3:57"  
Three minutes.  
She noticed Haruhi Fujioka shifting about and looked irritated at the teacher.  
Noel knew Haruhi because of two things.  
He worked at the Host Club, a club of boys who were so gorgeous they decided to make a big pack of gorgeous and flirt with unsuspecting girls.  
And she had seen Haruhi study complicated fifty pound books for hours in the library.  
Noel only really studied history, and even then she only studied for about twenty minutes before someone asked her to evaluate their new shoes.  
Two minutes left.  
Oh yes, the Host Club.  
Noel had seen them occasionally but had never had time to visit where they worked.  
Today would be the day though. She had to find out what went on in there.  
She had been nervous though about visiting and still was.  
She had always thought "Today I'll do it.I'll visit them!"  
She never had.  
Why did she want to so badly though? You might ask that.  
Noel supposed it had all happened when,  
BBRINGGG!  
Ah yes,the bell.  
She loved the bell so.  
Leaning over to grab her bag she spotted something.  
A book.  
She picked it up and read the cover.  
This book belongs to Tamaki and should NOT be opened by anyone except the following people on this list.  
The list went on to list several hundred people who would be allowed to read it.  
"Now how the hell did this get in here?" She mumbled.  
Suddenly she realized today could be the day that she brought herself to the host club!  
She suddenly realized she was alone in the classroom and hurried out the door.  
What class did she have next again?  
Oh that's right,  
Math.  
Darn.

END OF CHAPTER Authors note: I just realized you don't know what Noel looks like...  
Well here's a profile Name:Noel Height:Taller than Hunny but shorter than Mori. A little shorter than Haruhi.  
Weight:She not overweight and she's no anorexic.  
Hair:She has Orange brownish hair that a little lower than her shoulders and is slightly wavy.  
Eyes:Hazel,with flecks or green.  
Complexion:Clear with a chance of freckles on her nose.  
Body Type:Hourglass figure with a regular build and a regular chest.(Not trying to be pervy here)  
Skin:Generally light. Easily sunburned with a tan line on her upper arms.  
Facial Features:Her cheeks are naturally pink and she wished her eyes were bigger. Mostly on the pretty side in others eyes.  
Clothing:Ouran Uniform,When at home she wears Jeans and T-Shirts that she thinks are funyy.  
Me:Hello! Readers!  
Readers:Hello!  
Me: I was reading ,get this, Pokemon fanfiction when the opening scene for this popped into my Brainz.  
Readers: That awesome!  
Me: I'm also thinking of writing a crack fic for something. Tell me if I should.  
Readers: We Will! (Hint hint)  
Now remember Every time you press the review button Hunny get cake And you get to give Usa-Chan a hug!  
You guys:YAY!  
Now review slaves!  
Readers:Type away reviews as fast as they can. 


End file.
